This invention relates generally to the field of devices used to manipulate or position bedridden patients or individuals, and in particular relates to such devices that incorporate pad or sheet members that are positioned beneath the bedridden individual, the pad or sheet member having straps or similar means for grasping the pad or sheet member as well as for securing the pad or sheet member such that the individual is in a supported position lying on his or her side.
In hospitals, nursing homes and home-care situations, patients who are seriously ill or invalids require frequent turning to prevent painful bedsores from developing on their body. In order to turn a patient on their side it is usually necessary to support the patient so the patient does not accidentally roll back. Likewise, persons who are bed-ridden for long periods of time, especially the elderly, run serious risks of pneumonia and other diseases due to inactivity and lying on their back for prolonged intervals. Nursing staffs or caregivers attempt to alleviate these problems by requiring patients to lie on their sides at least a portion of the time. Also, temporary movement of the bedridden individual is necessary to change the bed linens. Many patients, however, are too weak to roll over themselves and/or to maintain a position of rest on their sides. Nurses or caregivers must therefore manually roll the patient from the supine position to a side position and wedge pillows behind the patient's back in order to prop the patient up in the desired side supported position. With larger patients, this may require the services of at least two nurses or attendants. Moreover, the frequency of requisite movement and the need for two or more nurses or attendants to adjust the patient's position relegates many patients to institutional care rather than home care, even though their condition might otherwise be such that the loving care of family in familial surroundings would be economically and psychologically preferable for all concerned. In addition, since the patient is disposed in a bed, moving the patient places a large strain on the back of the caregiver, which often leads to injury.
Devices for manipulating or positioning bedridden patients have been developed to address these problems. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,279 to Skaler, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,889 to Lonardo, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,226 to Lonardo, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,925 to Littleton, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,903 to Parker, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,879 to Mann, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,225 to Witter, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,878 to Combs. These devices are either straps or sheet members that are positioned beneath the patient, with the straps, sheet members or straps attached to the sheet members extending laterally. The straps or sheet members on one side of the patient can then by grasped by the caregiver such that the patient can be rolled laterally to one side of the bed or the other as required by pulling the strap or sheet member across the top of the patient. The straps can be temporarily connected to the bedrails to maintain the rolled position of the patient.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved device for positioning a bedridden individual that addresses the problems set forth above and which solves additional problems as well. It is an object to provide such a device that comprises a pad or sheet member, such that the individual is more comfortably supported. It is an object to provide such a device that comprises handles or similar grasping means on the upper portion of the pad or support member, such that shifting the individual toward the head of the bed is more easily accomplished. It is an object to provide such a device wherein turning members attached to the lateral edges of the pad or sheet member extend fully across the pad or sheet member to preclude tearing of the pad or sheet member when under stress. It is an object to provide such a device where at least one portion of the pad or sheet member is easily removed from the remainder of the pad or sheet member. It is an object to provide such a device comprising body cushioning means and/or an absorbent member. It is an object to provide such a device that is disposable. Objects in addition to those set forth above, which may be achieved in combination or alone, will be apparent after review of the following disclosure.